CPT's Uniqua Hood
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: First genderswitch parody of Robin Hood. As Queen Starfire fights in war, Blackfire takes over Toongland, but only fearless robber Uniqua Pinkuh can defeat her, as the pink creature falls for Austin Kangaroo, and will save the whole country. No flames.
1. Oo De Lally

**CPT's Uniqua Hood**

Chapter 1: Oo-De-Lally

As our story begins, we see a pink book that is titled 'CPT's Uniqua Hood'. As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'A long time ago in the land of Toongland, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named Starfire. But fate, as it seems, called the Queen away to the Saint Toonard to fight her part in the battle of evil.'_

_'However, during the Queen's absence, her greedy and treacherous sister Princess Blackfire has usurbed control of the throne.'_

_'There was only one who could help the good people, now. Her name was Uniqua Pinkuh. She is well known to be the one who would rob the rich and give to the poor. She was loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in the town of Toon City. While she and her Merry Women were pursued by the evil Vicky Carper, the Sheriffess of Toon City, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the Shertoon Forest'._

Soon, a figure was seen holding a mini sitar near the top of the book. It's a girl who has blue long hair, green eyes, tanned skin, a mole under one of her eyes and she was wearing a red and white seifuku, her name was Konata Izumi. She look at us, the readers, as she began to speak.

"You know, readers. You may or may not know but there have been quite a number of different versions and Fanfiction parodies concerning the character of Robin Hood and all different too." explained Konata, as she strummed her sitar a bit, "But we folks of CPT's cartoon parody kingdom have got a version that will please you all."

"**Wendee Lee as Konata Izumi"**

"This story shows what really happened in the Shertoon Forest." As she begins to play her sitar, she whistles a bit, razz, and such. As she does, we see images of characters in the story.

"**Hyden Walch as Blackfire"**

"**Gilbert Gottfried as Iago"**

"**LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua Pinkuh"**

"**Jonah Bobo as Austin Kangaroo"**

"**Tom Kenny as Friar Eduardo Valerosa"**

"**Hayden Panettiere as Bia Hoshigo"**

"**Andi Whale as Hanon Hosho"**

"**Grey DeLisle as Sheriffess Vicky"**

"**Matthew Gèczy as Odd Della Robbia"**

"**Annice Moriarty as Aiko Senoo"**

"**Kari Wahlgren as Tsuruya"**

"**Bridget Hoffman as Ryoko Asakura"**

As we continue on through the sequence, we see various characters, Konata leading them, walking through a line.

Konata was at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then she spotted the guards shooting at her with guns and arrows, forcing her to flee.

The archers were followed by Uniqua leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

More archers and battle droids shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows and blaster bolts. We see Uniqua, Austin, Bia, Hanon, Odd, and Aiko running from guards with spears. We see an old couple being chased by a guard with an ax. A while later, the guard unknowingly gets chased by the couple.

The guard is about to chop the couple with an axe but missed as Eduardo managed to get them in a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way, leaving the guard disappointed.

After the opening credits are over, Konata whistled a bit as she goes over to an O nearby and sits in it.

"Oh, in case any of you folks out there want to know, my name is Konata Izumi, one of those singers. My job is tell the story as it is..." She cringes as one of the strings hit a flat note. "Or the best I could. Hee hee hee."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the story goes into a forest, we see three figures walking down a road in it. One of them was a pink creature with pink skin (with magenta polka-dots on it), two swirly antennae, green eyes, and she wore magenta overalls with pink polka-dots on them. This is Uniqua Pinkuh, nicknamed Uniqua Hood by some citizens.

The second one was a girl who had medium-lenght black hair and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, orange shorts and black and white sneakers. This was Bia Hoshigo.

The third one was a girl with shoulder-lenght blue hair and amber eyes, wearing a turtleneck yellow top, blue pants, tan shoes and aqua blue goggles. Her name is Hanon Hosho (from Mermaid Melody).

As they walk through the forest, Konata begins to sing what they do.

Konata: _**Uniqua, Bia and Hanon**_

_**Walkin' through the forest**_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that is over a river. Uniqua smiles as she gestures Bia and Hanon to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the three tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and have fun. As they continue to do so, neither of them sees someone watching them with his army of hyena archers. It's a girl with orange hair in a ponytail and pink eyes, wearing a green shirt, black pants and matching shoes. Her name is Vicky Carper, the Sheriffess of Toon City, and the law authority who had been trying to arrest Uniqua for so many years now that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

_**Never ever thinkin', there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Uniqua, Bia and Hanon found out that Vicky and her men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

_**Uniqua, Bia and Hanon**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Uniqua, Bia and Hanon nodded to each other. Swiftly, Uniqua went on top of Bia and Hanon and swing them up and hid in a huge tree. As they watched, the trio smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the trio went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The three friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroines had escaped trouble... for now.


	2. Princess Got Robbed and Taxes

Chapter 2: Princess Got Robbed and Taxes

Our heroines sighed as they recovered from the chase before. They checked themselves as Bia took an arrow out of her shirt that barely missed her.

"You know somethin', Uni; You are taking too many chances." said Hanon with a sigh.

"Chances? This coming from a girl who can turn into a mermaid, Hanon?" said Uniqua as she laughed a bit.

Bia then said as she pointed to a hole in Uniqua's overalls and stating, "Yeah, take a look at your overalls. That is no candle on a cake."

Uniqua looked and sure enough, there was an arrow stuck in her overalls. She chuckled as she took it out, "Hello. This one definately had my name on it. Yes, I will have to give Vicky and her men some credit. They are indeed getting better."

"Yeah, and the next time, ol' Pencil freak might actually be able to put ropes around our necks." Hanon then pretended to strangle herself to prove his point. He chuckled, "Awfully hard to laugh hanging there, Uniqua!"

"Hah, from the way you've been packing it, Sheriffess Vicky and her men wouldn't be able to lift you off the ground… En garde!" Uniqua shouted throwing the arrow at Hanon who ducked her head but the arrow got her goggles.

Hanon whined, "Come on, girl. These goggles were a birthday present from Lucia."

"Oh, c'mon. You worry too much." Uniqua added to put Hanon at ease.

Bia then paused to think as she scratched her chin a bit. "You know, I have been having thoughts about what we are doing. I mean, are we the good girls, or really the bad girls? You know, I mean, us robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Uniqua was taken aback a bit and acted like Bia had just said a bad word. "Rob?! Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's a naughty word, we never rob!" Uniqua grinned as he laid back adding, "We just...borrow some money to give it to those who need it."

"'Borrow'?" Bia laughed in a 'yeah right' kinda voice. "Boy, are you in debt!"

Just then, bugle sounds were heard, getting Uniqua's attention, as the pink-skinned creature grinned. She got up and climbed further up the tree until she got to the top. Bia and Hanon joined her as they took a look at the source of the bugle noises.

Uniqua smirked as she rubbed her hands saying, "Well, that sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, girls?"

Hanon grinned as she said, "Yes, sweet charity."

Indeed, coming down the road was the royal entourage. Along it was a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, the Royal Family wasn't very popular at the moment. Perhaps due to the fact that the only one the people of Toongland didn't like was in the carriage making their lives miserable.

* * *

Inside the carriage were two figures. One of them was a teenage girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a black and silver outfit consisting of a top, a skirt and boots. She was Princess Blackfire, the one who was controlling Starfire's throne right now that was causing misery for the good people of Toongland. With Blackfire was a little red parrot named Iago (from Aladdin).

The two were on their way through the Great Forest right now, continuing their reign of what they did best: taxing the people seemingly to death.

"Ha, ha, ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" laughed Blackfire evilly as she moved her hand through the gold easily.

"I must confess, you have such and absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." said Iago sarcastically. When he said 'contributions', he meant forced the poor to pay up or else.

"In Laymen's terms my dear counselor, rob the poor to free the rich, am I right?" laughed Blackfire. Taking her crown out and smirking at it, he said, "So, what is the next stop, Sir Iago?"

Iago took a look at a map of Toongland and studied it. He said, "Well let me see... Ooh, the next stop is Toon City, madame."

"Oh good! That is the richest plum of them all, Toon City." said Blackfire with a grin as she put the crown back on her head. Needless to say though, the crown just ended up being crooked on her head, much to her dismay. Blackfire always had trouble making the crown fit right.

"A perfect fit. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry..." Iago started to go on and on, once again sarcastically.

Blackfire interrupted Iago as she said, "Do not overdo it, Iago."

She then managed to put the crown on right this time. She then said as she looked into a mirror, "There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power!" As Blackfire said this, she pushed the mirror down, nearly knocking down Iago in the progress. She then chuckled as she said, "If you don't mind the cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power..."

"And how's Queen Starfire's crown fits upon on your norbal bow." added Iago.

"Doesn't it?" Blackfire smiled at first, then he realized what Iago said as she glares angrily at him, **"**_**QUEEN STARFIRE?! **_**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY SISTER'S NAME!!!!!!"**

"I know this. It was just a slip of the tongue your majesty," Iago squeaked cowardly, backing off a bit. He knew how Blackfire hated it when anyone, including him, mentioned Starfire's name, even once.

"We're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and it was your idea I hypnotise her…" Iago trailed off.

"I know, and sent her off to fight her part in those insane St. Toonard battle!" said Blackfire laughing cruelly.

"Much to the King's sorrow."

Upon hearing that, Blackfire began to cry as she said, "Father!" She then frowned as she groaned, "Father always did like Starfire best." With a pout, she began to suck a thumb and holding her ear.

Iago groaned. He hated it when Blackfire was like this. It was so immature. He decided to help as he said, "Oh, please do stop that, madame. You have loud thumbs." Blackfire ignored him as she kept on sucking her thumb. Suddenly, Iago picked up a hypnotism machine and went in front of Blackfire, "Hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis so easily_."_

For a while, this hypnotism act Iago was pulling seemed to work. That was until Blackfire yelped and snapped out of it.

"NO! None of that! None of that!"

"Well, I am only trying to help."

"I wonder. Silly servant."

"Silly Servant?"

"Look, here." said Blackfire as he turned his attention back to the crown. "One more squeak out of you, Iago, and you are walking to Toon City."

Then, Iago went over to his cage to sit down, "Birds don't walk, they fly. So there." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Uniqua, Bia and Hanon, they were on their way to the road where the carriage was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also expert master of disguises, allowing them to steal from the rich easily. This was important especially when it came to evading Vicky's pursuit.

Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage about to approach. Hanon frowned as she puts a handkerchief on her head.

"What bad luck, it's only a circus, the peanut operation," said Hanon with a frown.

"Peanuts? Why you, dope." asked Uniqua as she motioned to the carriage. "That is the royal coach belonging to Princess Blackfire herself!"

"The Princess?!" Bia asked in shock. "Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later."

Bia tried to leave but Uniqua got in his way laughing, "What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

Bia groaned. She said, "Here we go again."

No one saw it coming but it did. Uniqua, Bia and Hanon all jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

Just then, the trio appeared in front of them in their gypsies disguises as the two began to 'welcome' them.

"Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! We are fortune tellers!" said Uniqua in a sing-song voice.

"Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!" said Hanon with a grin.

"See for you for your fortune via horoscope!" added Bia holding out a scroll.

Hearing this caught Blackfire's attention as she said, "Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach." And with that order, the carriage stopped.

Iago looked cautious. He turned to Blackfire, saying, "Madame. They could be bandits."

"Oh poppycock! Gypsy bandits what's next? Rubbish!" Blackfire laughed the idea off.

Blackfire then cleared her throat and turned to the disguised heroines, "My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first." Blackfire showed her hands. The trio of heroines smirked as they see that she is wearing rings with jewels in them.

"Oh...how how gracious and generous." said Uniqua, kissing Blackfire's hand. The princess did not notice that Uniqua had removed her ring in the progress.

Uniqua's deed did not go unnoticed by Iago who gasped in concern. He spoke into Blackfire's right side, whispering, "Madame, madame, did you see what they-?"

Of course, Iago's beak was too close to Blackfire's ear which irritated her. "Stop squeaking in my ear." Blackfire snapped, swatting Iago off.

Bia took this time to kiss the royal hands...and get the royal jewels from the rings with her mouth. Iago took one good look and was alarmed as Bia grinned with the jewels still in her mouth.

The parrot freaked out and tried to speak through Blackfire's other side, trying to warn her. However not only was he speaking too fast for the false queen to hear, his beak was now seriously getting on Blackfire's nerves.

"Iago!" snapped Blackfire furious as she grabs Iago. "That is your last word for now!" Seeing a cage, she stuffs the parrot into it, closes it, and sits on it to keep him from escaping. Blackfire mumbled, "Suspicious parrot."

Uniqua grinned as she came into the carriage, saying, "Now that we are alone, let us begin shall we?"

With a chuckle, she closed the drapes which caused the whole room to become dark. Uniqua then said, "Now then, close your eyes to be close and for you to concentrate. Close them tight shut now."

Blackfire closed her eyes. She peeked a bit but Hanon catched it as she scolded, "No peeking!"

Blackfire frowned but closes her eyes once more as the disguised Uniqua continued, "Now then, oh, the mists of times, spirits, come fort! Yoo-hoo!"

* * *

Outside the carriage, Hanon took out a small glass orb that was filled with fireflies. The three were using them in their plot to fool the princess some more.

"Okay, little fireflies glow, babies, glow!" said Hanon as she then held the orb via sting on a stick. She then began to carry the orb right into the dark carriage.

"We're waiting!" Uniqua then mock gasped as she saw the orb floating in the air. "Look, sire, look!"

Blackfire opened her eyes and looked amazed. Since the carriage was still dark, she thought there were spirits lying about.

"Incridable. The spirits are here, floating!" said Blackfire amazed. She reached her hand out in an attempt to touch the orb, only for Uniqua to slap it making it hurt a bit.

"Now, now. Don't touch it. You would disturb them." said Uniqua chuckling at what she just did.

"You dare slap the royal..."

Uniqua interrupted the angry Blackfire before she could continue as the pink creature said, after setting it down, while 'looking' into the orb, "Quiet. You might break the spell. Look into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lally,"

Uniqua then gasped as dhe points to the orb saying, "Madame, look! A face has just appeared..."

Blackfire took a look into the orb. She managed to see one thing: her own reflection. Uniqua continued working her 'magic' on Blackfire, saying, "A crown around her royal head..."

"Oo-de-lally, a crown! I am so excited!" said Blackfire eager to hear more.

"His face is handsome, regal, majestic… lovable, a cuddly face." Uniqua said, but Bia and Hanon could hear her outside but were disgusted by that thought.

"Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a T, clearly is." Blackfire said and then Uniqua tried to grab a bag of taxes, Iago stops her, "Now what?"

"Why, uh, I see, um, your illustrious name." Uniqua stalled.

"I know my name! Get on with it!" Blackfire snapped.

"Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course." Uniqua said getting the bag of taxes from Iago and handing it to Bia and Hanon who were outside.

"Yes, I knew it! You hear that, Iago? Oh you can't. You're in the basket. Don't forget it." Blackfire said whacking the cage so Iago could hear.

* * *

Outside, Bia sees that the wheels hubcaps are made of gold.

"Hmm, well what've we here? Solid Gold hubcaps." She said as she secretly steals them, but then notices a chest of gold, "Oo-de-lally, the jackpot!"

She makes a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins are putting in her dress. She then creeps around the coach until one of the guards which were all battle druids gave a wolf whistle to Bia and Hanon, the blue-haired girl turned around and gave him a eye-look until she and Bia went around the coach only to collide into Uniqua who was wearing Blackfire's Royal robes, their gold spilled out and they gathered it all back up.

Then the drapes open up and Blackfire was only wearing her clothing, she noticed the three fake gypsies run right past her, and Uniqua chuckles at her.

"ROBBED!" she shouted noticing her robes were gone. "I"VE BEEN ROBBED, IAGO, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!"

Iago hearing this flies out of the cage and stood before Blackfire and noticed her not wearing her robes.

"Heh, I've been robbed." She said sheepishly.

"OF COURSE YOU'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Iago said.

* * *

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!" Uniqua cheered as she, Bia and Hanon run for it.

"Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!" Bia cheered.

"After them, you fools!" Blackfire shouted as her entourage run after them, but the wheels have been robbed also, and Blackfire falls on the ground. "No, no, no, no!" she cried.

"I knew it, I knew it! I just knew this was going to happen, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!" Iago said seeing Blackfire holding a hand mirror above Iago's head, "Seven years bad…" His head is smashed with the mirror, "Luck, that's what it is. Besides, you broke your father's mirror."

"Ohh, daddy!" She cried as she sucks her thumbs again but notices mud on them, "Somebody should clean these thumbs." She complained.

* * *

A little while later, Konata went up next to a tree that had a Wanted poster for our heroine Uniqua.

"Well, Princess Blackfire did not waste any time. She offered a reward for the capture of Uniqua. But then again, there were two reasons why no one tried to turn her in." Konata narrated, "Number One: She was considered as a heroine to the poor, and Number Two: All Blackfire had to offer as a reward was 5 coins." She laughed a bit as she continued, "That sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did. Becuase the taxes on all the poor folks of Toon City were starving to death. I mean, take a look at the place!"

She pointed to Toon City. The town was as poor as ever. The people of the City were trying their best to survive. Konata continued, "With the taxes that Blackfire herself has made, the people here are practically starving to death."

Konata walked on then stopped and frowned as they saw a familiar figure walking down the street humming to herself. Konata pointed at her saying, "Uh oh, here comes old bad news herself, the _'Honorable' _Sheriffess Vicky Carper of Toon City."

Vicky walked on as usual, doing what she did best: forcing people to pay their takes through their noses. As she walked on collecting taxes, she sung a little song to herself.

Vicky: _**Every City**_

_**Has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do do-do do do**_

Vicky went around a corner and stopped as she saw something that caught her eye. Coming out of a bush was a muscular purple-furred male Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. His name is Eduardo Valerosa, a friar of the Toon City church.

"Well, well... Friar Eduardo. The old do-gooder. Out doing good as usual." said Vicky with a smirk.

* * *

As Vicky watched, Eduardo went into a blacksmith's shop quietly. Inside, the blacksmith was working with a the steel alloy to making Lightsabers. The blacksmith himself was a tall, red, wonky imaginary friend with a wobbly eye and missing an arm, named Wilt.

Wilt saw Eduardo and said, "Hey, good morning, Ed!"

Eduardo shushed Wilt, then smiled as he took out a sack of gold, "Here you go, Señor Wilt, from Señorita Uniqua."

"God bless that Uniqua." Wilt replied.

Meanwhile outside Vicky walked up to the door and knocked on it and heard their voices.

'_Es Vicky! Hurry hide it quick!' _Eduardo could be heard.

"Here I come, ready or not!" Vicky shouted as he walked in, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Oh, can't you go easy on me, Vick? What with this busted arm and all." said Wilt in mock pain as he pointed to his broken arm. "I am behind my work as it is. Can't you just give me a week or so?"

"I wish I could, Wilt. However, that will put you even more behind your taxes. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Come on, Señorita Vicky. For once, have a heart." said Eduardo, pulling out a chair for Wilt. "He has it bad enough as it is. Come on, Señor Wilt. You need to sit down and rest."

"Thanks." said Wilt as he nodded. He began to walk over to the chair. A familiar jingle was heard. Vicky grinned evilly.

"Let me give you a hand here." Vicky offered as she helped Wilt down.

To Wilt's dismay, Vicky hold his broken arm as she did. "Upsy-daisy, now." She picked up Wilt just slightly off the chair, and then shook him up a bit. To Eduardo and Wilt's dismay, gold coins came out of a hole in the cast right into the evil babysitter's hand.

Vicky laughed as she said, "Bingo! They won't know what hit him."

She hit the tip of the arm even harder, making the red creature yelp in pain. To make matters worse, the rest of the gold coins came out and Vicky snatched them up.

Vicky chuckled as she pocketed what Wilt owed her. "What they won't think of next?" She looked at the blacksmith saying, "I know it hurts, Wilt, but Princess Blackfire says taxes are supposed to hurt." Vicky then put Wilt's arm on the stool down.

Eduardo looked upset at what Collector did. He exclaimed, **"NOW SEE HERE, YOU-YOU EVIL, FLINT HEARTED...!!!!"**

"Now, now, now. Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know! Don't want you in jail before then." said Vicky with a laugh. She then walked out the door, leaving an angry Eduardo and Wilt behind. As Vicky went out to get more munny for the taxes, she sung once more.

Vicky: _**Doo da doo doo doo**_

_**They call me a slob, but I do my job**_

_**Doo da doo doo doo **_


	3. A Birthday and the Lost Arrow

Chapter 3: A Birthday and the Lost Arrow

Later on, at a house in Toon City, a female kangaroo named Kanga was throwing a party for her son, Roo. His friends, a pink piglet oddly named Piglet, a cream-colored rabbit named Cream, a bee named Charmy, and Cream's pet chao Cheese were singing along with Kanga.

Kanga, Piglet, Cream, and Charmy: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday, my dear Roo**_

Kanga smiled as she took out Roo's gift to give to him. Roo smiled as he took it. However, the happiness was short lived when a certain Sheriffess came in singing along, so to speak.

Vicky: _**Happy birthday to you**_

She then went to Roo, asking him, while looking at his present, "Well, little kid, that box is done up tight, isn't it?" She asked Roo.

"Well, Mrs. Sheriffess, it's my birthday present." Roo said nervously, not really comfortable with the evil Sheriffess in his family's house.

"It sure is. Why don't you open it, please?"

Roo nodded and then opened his gift to reveal to be a coin, "Wow. A whole one munny coin!" He said as he tipped the box, hoping it would land in his hand but Vicky got it before he could, which left the little kangaroo in shock.

"Have you no heart?! We risked so much and spent so much time to get Roo that present!" Kanga yelled at Vicky.

"Well, that is very good of you, woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Vicky says, but noticed Roo starting to break out into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, child. Princess Blackfire wishes you a happy birthday too." Vicky said patting Roo on the head snidely.

Just then, a blind beggar woman came in. Due to the fact that she was blind, she had to use a cane to support herself. She was wearing a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses. She held out a cup as she said, "Money, money for the poor."

"Hmm, well…" Vicky grinned as she got another evil idea. She came over to the beggar and threw the coin into the beggar's mug. Then suddenly the coin and what was in the mug (all coins) came flying out, allowing her to grab them. "Another day, another tax collection. Keep saving!" Vicky finished as she walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Kanga said as she went over to help the beggar, who shook her cup looking puzzled, "Oh, you poor old woman. Do come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you." she then looked around, so it seemed, as she asked, "Tell me now, did my old ears hear someone singing a birthday song a short while ago?"

"Yes, sir." Roo sniffed, "And that jerk sheriff took my birthday present."

"There, there, now." The beggar comforted the little kangaroo, "Be stout-hearted. Don't let it get you down." Then the beggar lowered her sunglasses a bit to reveal a familiar pair of eyes and Roo suddenly knew who she really was.

"Wow! It's Uniqua!" Roo cheered happily.

With a laugh, Uniqua removed her disguise as she laughed, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROO!!"**

"Well, I'll be." Cream smiled, "It's the uniqua girl!"

"Oh, she's so beautiful. Just like her reward posters." Piglet said sweetly as he began to blush a bit.

"So tell me, Roo, how old are you today?" Uniqua asked Roo.

"Nine-years-old, madame." the little kangaroo answered.

"Nine? Well, that means you are really growing up, and I've got just the right present for you." said Uniqua in amusement as she scratched her chin. She grinned as she took something out, "I think I have something for that occasion."

Uniqua then pulled out a crossbow and some arrows and handed them to Roo.

"Wow! A real bow and arrow!" said Roo excited as he took the bow and arrow from Uniqua. "Thank you, miss Uniqua." He then showed off his new present, being careful not to let a stray. Turning to his friends, he asked, "Whatcha think?"

"Well, it's good but not as good as Uniqua, here." said Charmy, not really impressed as he crossed his arms.

"He's got a point. You need something...better." said Uniqua trying to think. She then grins as she said, "Of course! Have this!" She pulled out a small blue archer hat and gave it to Roo, "Here you go!"

An eager Roo took the hat and put it on. Of course, the hat was way too big for him. Not seeming to care, Roo poses as he asked, "So what do you think now, guys?"

Charmy just began to laugh rudelly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!! The hat's too big."

Kanga shh him. "Mind your manners, Charmy."

"Yeah, mind you manners." Piglet agreed.

Roo looked sheepish until Uniqua chuckled as she said, "Don't worry. Someday, you will be big enough for that thing to fit. You'll see."

"All right! Come on! Let's find the others and try this out!" squealed Roo as he ran out the door to do just that.

"Wait up." Cream said, following her friend out.

"Bye, Mrs. Uniqua!" said Piglet as he ran out. He popped back in saying, "Be sure to visit on my B-day!"

As he left, Kanga smiled. Despite Vicky stealing Roo's present earlier, he had managed to remain happy. And it was all thanks to a heroine who refused to give up.

"Uniqua, thanks to you, his birthday has become even better this year. What can I do to repay you?" asked Kanga happily.

"Well, I hope to do more. Have this." said Uniqua with a sigh. She then took out a bag of munny and tossed it to Kanga. "Just remember to keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Toon City. I can assure you." She finished as she put her disguise back on and went back into beggar mode. She then resumed her roaming around for alms.

"Oh thank you, Uniqua. You and your friends risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you." Kanga said as she shed a tear of happiness. She hoped that one day, happiness will return to Toon City. That is, she hoped.

* * *

A while later, Roo was running down the road anxious to use his new bow-and-arrow that Uniqua got him. Piglet, Cream, Charmy and Chese were running (flying, in Cheese and Charmy's condition) after her along with a couple of friends of them. They were two girls and one boy. The first girl had blonde hair, brown eyes, monkey ears and tail, and wears a yellow Mew Mew jumpsuit with stockings, and brown shoes. Her name is Pudding Fong.

The other girl has pink hair, pink eyes, and wears a blue puffy sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, white socks, and blue shoes. This is Pop Harukaze.

Finally, the boy had short black hair, wore orange shorts, and a blue sweater, he was Hiroki Ishiyama.

As they arrived at a field where Roo planned to use his bow-and-arrow safely, Pudding looked amazed at what just got.

"Wow, Roo, Uniqua gave that to you? Really?" asked Pudding amazed.

"Yeah, and this is one of his hat too!" said Roo proudly as he pointed at the hat Uniqua gave him.

"Wow. I would love to try that thing out."

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" laughed Pop as she ran forward.

"Now, now, Pop. I promise you'll get a try, but since it is my bow-and-arrow, I do it first!" Roo told Pop, who just glared at him.

Roo then began to aim his crossbow. Cream looked concerned. The little kangaroo was, after all, aiming quite a bit too high. If he were to hit someone with an arrow...

"Be careful, Roo. You were aiming it too high." said Cream in precaution.

"Chao, chao, chao." Cheese agreed.

"I'm not. Just watch it?" Roo said too confidentially. He finally fired the crossbow, allowing the arrow to jump out. Unfortunately, Cream is indeed right. Roo had fired the arrow too high. To the horror of the kids, the arrow went flying until it landed right in a nearby castle. The kids yelped. That was Blackfire's castle!

"Oh, now you did it!" yelped Hiroki worried.

"He's right. That's Princess Blackfire's castle!" Piglet gulped.

Frowning, Roo made a beeline to the castle. He and the others approached a gate that led to the courtyard in the back. Roo nodded as he tried to head to the bars.

"Roo, you can't go in there!" said Piglet, worried.

Charmy could tell what the others were thinking as he said, "Yeah, Blackfire will have your head chopped off." Charmy then lowered his head into his shirt to demonstrate. "Like this."

To Piglet, Chamy, Cream, Cheese, Pudding, Pop and Hiroki's shock, Roo still headed to the bars. "Well, I don't care? I gotta get my arrow." said Roo as he conitinued to try to get through the bars.

"Hold on, guys. How do we know Charmy won't tell?" said Pudding with a frown.

"Yeah, Char." Hiroki said. "You gotta take the oath."

"Oath?" asked Charmy puzzled as his head came back up from his shirt.

"Put a hand on your heart and cross your eyes." continued Pop as she demonstrates. Charmy nodded and did what he was instructed to do.

"And say this," said Roo as he did the same thing along with the others._ "'Spider, snakes and a lizard's head...'"_

Charmy gulped as he said, _"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head."_

Roo leaned to his friend, forcing Charmy to lower his head back into his shirt as he said, _"'If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead'."_

_"If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." _said Charmy nervously, and then sighed in relief as it was now finished. He then looked concerned as Roo began to squeeze through the bar until he got in.


	4. Meet Sir Austin

Chapter 4: Meet Sir Austin

As the kids looked around, they heard a commotion in the courtyard. They looked and saw two figures playing a game of badminton as a third figure watched. The first figure playing badminton was a kangaroo with purple fur, minty green eyes, and he had on a light blue shortsleeved shirt with a yellow horizontal stripe going across it, dark blue pants with rolled-up bottom, and he was barefoot. His name was Sir Austin Kangaroo.

The second figure was a girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a green shirt, tan vest, blue jeans, and tanish shoes. Her name was Aiko Senoo, Austin's lady in waiting.

The figure watching them was a catboy with blonde hair with a purple bloch on it, and purple eyes, sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it. This was Odd Della Robbia, Austin's... er... man-in-waiting and Aiko's best friend.

"Ok, your turn to serve, Austin-kun!" said Aiko happily as she got ready to continue the game.

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Austin as he grinned.

"I'm your lady in waiting, of course I'm waiting!" laughed Aiko as she then hit the birdie over to Austin who hit it back.

"Believe it or not, Aiko, Austin had beaten you to a pulp!" Odd chuckled.

Roo, who was watching, decided to find the arrow and quick before the two saw them. She looked and saw the arrow by a tree near the badminton. With a grin, Roo snuk over to the tree and hid, waiting until it was safe to get the arrow.

"Good shot!" called Aiko with a grin.

"I'm talking the same of you!" giggled Austin happily.

"Man, this is killing me."

Austin hit the birdie though, but she did so too high. The birdie went back down to earth...and fell right into Aiko's shirt. The blue-haired girl looked surprised, then went crazy as she tried to get the birdie out of her clothes.

"Aiko, did you find it?" laughed Austin happily.

"Hold on! It's in here somewhere!" yelped Aiko, still trying to shake the thing out.

"You look so ridiculous, Aiko!"

"Sorry, but I have to agree!" Odd laughed.

With the three of them distracted, Roo decided to get the arrow and run. She ran for the arrow just as Aiko said, "Hey, Austin, the birdie fell behind you!"

Austin arrived at the arrow and was about to grab it...when he looked up and looked petrified. The arrow was right next to the birdie that Austin is about to pick up. He then spotted Roo.

"Oh!" said Austin as he smiled. "Hello there! Where did you come from?"

"Oh please! Don't tell Princess Blackfire!" said Roo whimpering. "My mom said if I get caught, he would have me beheaded!"

Austin just giggled. "Now, hold on. There is no reason to be afraid. You didn't commit any crime so there's no reason to be frightened."

"Well, that has to be one of the tiniest little kids I've seen in a long time." said Odd as he and Aiko came over.

Austin looked Roo over, then she spotted Roo's hat and recognized it. "Say, guys? Does he remind you of anyone?"

Aiko and Odd could only blink their eyes. Aiko grinned as she said, "Well, what do you know? He looks a lot like Uniqua!"

"Of course! He looks so cute in this, doesn't he?" asked Austin as he giggled.

Roo smiled in relief as he said, "Uniqua gave me it! And look at this cool bow-and-arrow!" He held up the crossbow looking proudly.

Just then a sneeze was heard. Aiko turned and saw that it was coming from the gate Roo came in from. She spots Piglet, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Pudding, Pop and Hiroki hiding. With a smirk, Odd turned to Austin and saying, "Don't look now, Austin, but I think we are surrounded! Oh man!"

Cream gasped in disbelief. She said, "I can't believe this! He snitched on us!"

Austin then spoke up gently, "It's alright, kids. Don't be afraid. Please, come on in."

The seven weren't sure at first. "Are you sure we can go in like they asked?" asked Pudding concerned.

Pop took a look and smiled as she recognized Austin, Odd and Aiko. She said, "That's Sir Austin!"

"My mom always told me he's really nice! Let's go see him!" Piglet said.

The children went through the bars and headed over to Odd, Aiko, Austin, and Roo. Pop was trying to catch up, saying, "Hey, you guys not so fast! Wait for me!"

As the children approached, Cream said to Austin, while panting, "You know, I told Roo he was aiming too high."

Roo chuckled sheepishly. Austin smiled as she said, "Well, I'm glad she didn't listen. Now I get to meet all of you." Of course, Pudding blushed a bit as she waved to him shyly.

Even Hiroki noticed as she said, "Wow! You're really handsome!"

"Are you gonna marry Uniqua?" asked Piglet eagerly.

"Yeah, our moms said Uniqua's your sweetheart!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

Austin, Odd and Aiko looked at each other. Austin blushed a bit.

"Well… um… You see, we did know each other as close friends, but that was several years ago before I left for Toondon." Austin then blushed after he said this.

"Did she ever kiss you?" asked Charmy hopefully.

"Well...not really. But she did carve our initials in this tree over there." Austin smiled as he pointed to a tree nearby. The eight looked and saw a heart that was carved years ago in it. It has the words 'U.P + A.K' on it. Austin sighed happily, "I remember it oh so well as I saw her carving it."

"So when are you two going to have kids?" asked Roo with a grin.

"Here it goes again." Odd sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Austin, of course, just chuckled as he said, "Oh, she's probably forgotten all about me."

"Oh no, not Uniqua!" said Pudding with a grin as she took a wooden sword out and waved it in the air. "Knowing her, she would try to storm the castle, kick the guards in the butt, get you out of here and head to the Shertoon Forest!"

Aiko began to grin. She liked what Pudding was heading at and decided to join in, "There's one problem. You forgot to add in Blackfire, the most hated slime in Toongland!"

Roo scoffed as if the name was nothing but a joke. "Ha! That stupid evil alien girl? She doesn't scare me at all!"

"I'm scared of Blackfire." said Cream as she pointed to herself. "She's cranky."

Aiko chuckled as she took her racket out and waved it like a sword. Then she said in the most pathetic of Blackfire voices, "Ha, ha, ha! I am Princess Blackfire. I challenge you to a duel! Take that, Jerk!!" Aiko then did a racket duel with Odd, who defended himself with Austin's racket. "And that, and that."

Odd paused then laughed as he fought back, exclaiming, "Death to the tyrant!" Then he charged a Laser Arrow at Aiko.

"No, no, no!" yelped Aiko pretending to be Blackfire as she ran off.

The children and Austin watched in amusement as Odd and Aiko did their little skit of Blackfire getting the living tar kicked out of her by Uniqua. They laughed merrily while Aiko continued making herself look stupid (or in this case, make Blackfire look stupid).

"Come on, Uni! Get her! Chop her up into teeny tiny bits and eat 'em!" The others coached 'Uniqua' on.

As Odd and Aiko circled Austin, the purple-furred kangaroo grinned as he said in mock distress, "Oh, Uniqua! Save me, my heroine!"

Then Odd zapped the Laser Arrow on Aiko's leg. It didn't hurt but Aiko pretended it did. She, as Blackfire, held onto it as she yelped, "Ouch! That's no fair! Daddy!" Aiko whined as she held her ear and sucked her thumb like Blackfire does.

The children laughed until their sides almost hurt. Suddenly Aiko shouted angrily, "**SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!**"

Odd came up to Aiko. "Don'tcha worry, kids, she's always like that." he said. Then Aiko glared at him. "Sorry." the catboy whimpered.

Pudding decided to do the 'final blow' as she exclaimed, "Time to take you down, you evil queen!"

"No, no! Have mercy on me please!" said Aiko in mock plead. As Pudding finally shot her Tambourine Trench on Aiko's chest, the blue-haired pretended she got fatally wounded. She groaned as she said, "Oh no...she killed me. I'm dying...!" She then went to the ground and fainted... well, pretending to anyway.

"Um, you are okay, right?" asked Cream concerned as she came over.

"Yeah, I'n alright." whispered Aiko as she opened one eye and grins. "Now here's the fun part: you take your Austin's gentlemanship and take him off to the Shertoon Forest!"

Pudding then looked up as Austin waited for her with a grin. Pudding then said, "All right, your gentlemanship! Let's go!"

Austin giggled as Pudding took his hand and dragged him off. He said, "Oh, my heroine. You are so brave and impetuous." The two went into a bush. For now, this was the Shertoon Forest. Austin smiled as he looked around. He said, "The Shertoon Forest is so...wonderful."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Pudding, "So... now what do we do?"

"Very simple. You must offer a lady a kiss."

Pudding nearly gagged at the mention of it. She groaned, "Kiss. Well, that's sissy stuff!"

"Well, if you won't then I will." said Austin with a smirk. He grabbed Pudding before she could run off and kissed her on the cheek, making her widen her eyes in alarm.

Roo giggled and Piglet, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Pop and Hiroki laughed. This was the most funniest thing they had seen all day!

"They're kissing!" Cream laughed pointing at her friend.

Pudding groaned as she wiped off the kiss Austin put on her cheek and glared at her friends. Roo continued laughing as he slid down the tree and sighed happily.

(Later...)

Later that day, after the kids had went home, Austin stood at the window of his room looking out. He smiled happily. The truth was, he really wanted to be with Uniqua, to kiss her, to hug her, and to... nah, I shouldn't tell, this is a K+ fanfic. Anyway, he sighed happily as he came from the window and danced in a romantic way.

"Ah, I knew it. That is what you call true young love. A great special thing." said Aiko grinning as she watched Odd fix his claws nearby.

Austin went to a closet and opened it. They were filled with the wanted posters of our heroine, Uniqua. Austin sighed as he looked lovingly at her. He kept those hidden from Blackfire because of her hatred for Uniqua.

"Oh, I hope she hasn't forgotten how much I still love her." said Austin with a blush.

"Don't be silly, of course he wouldn't forget. And believe me when I tell you that when the time comes, queen Starfire's going to have an outlaw for an in-law."

Austin laughed along with Aiko and Odd. It was true as Starfire was his relative. She really cared for him, unlike her sister Blackfire. The true queen always wanted to see the little kangaroo happy.

"Oh, guys, but when? When?" asked Austin giggling as he calmed down a bit.

"In time, it will happen. Absence does makes the heart go fonder." said Odd grinning, "Or so I heard."

Austin sighed sadly as he walked over to her window saying, "Or perhaps forgetful. I haven't seen her for such a long time." He stopped as he looked out his window. "Could she have forgotten all about me?"


End file.
